442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
List of animals
This a list of every animal that appeared in 442oons by species. Bear * Sidecar Bearandrhino, as its name implies, is shaped like a bear cub and a rhinoceros. * Atletico Madrid's symbol features a bear defecating behind a tree. * Zlatan appears holding up an adult bear to search in his cave. Sidecar Bearandrhino.png|Sidecar Bearandrhino. Atletico Madrid Logo.png|Atletico Madrid's logo featuring a bear. Zlatan bear.png|Zlatan holding a bear. Bee * Messi fails to hit a bee during a challenge with Ronaldo. * Brrrnley's symbol features two frozen bees. Bee Messi Cristiano Ronaldo.png|A bee close to Messi and Euronaldo. Burnley logo.png|Two frozen bees on Brrrnley's logo. Bird * The Baggie Bird appears in West Bromwich's logo and as a mascot. ** Jose Moaninho holds a bird similar to the Baggie Bird. * A blue tit appeared in Messi and Ronaldo's song. * Tits often feature in journals front covers. * Delia Wordsmith with the body of a canary serves as Notrich's mascot and Wacky Races vehicle. * Gotze accidentally shoots a bird (possibly a dove) in a fountain during his holiday in January 2018. West Bromwich team bye Pulis.png|The Baggie Bird along other West Brom players. Mourinho Ashley Young Baggie Bird Brighton.png|Moaninho holding a bird similar to the Baggie Bird. West Bromwich logo.png|A bird in West Brom's logo. Blue tit.png|A blue tit. Nespaper The Scum England.png|A nespaper featuring tits. Delia Smith canary bird vehicle.png|Delia Wordsmith as Notrich's vehicle. Arsene Wenger canary book Norwich City Blackburn.png|A female canary in the book cover. Mario Gotze bird fountain.png|A bird in a fountain close to Gotze. Camel * Samir Nasty rides a camel once in one Wacky Race. Samir Nasty camel.png|Samir Nasty riding a camel. Cat * Sunlessland's mascot and symbol is a black cat. * Hull Pussies' symbol and mascot is an orange cat. * A black cat is featured twice to symbolize Tottenham's bad luck for not being able to win at Wembley. * Two different cats appear to symbolize a "transfer kitty". * Remedial French Garde tries to drown some kitties. * Brrrnley's symbol features one frozen cat. * Daniel Levil was petting a white kittie once. Sunderland black cat.png|Sunlessland's mascot: the black cat. Hull City orange cat.png|Hull Pussies' mascot: the orange cat. Kane black cat.png|Kane remembers finding the black cat. Transfer kitty Jim White.png|A reference to a Transfer Kitty. Transfer kitty.png|Another reference to a transfer kitty. Remi Garde kitties.png|Garde drowning some kittens. Bale quarentine cat dog.png|Two cats in a quarentine. Burnley logo.png|A frozen cat on Brrrnley's logo. Chicken * Francis Cockerelin has the body of a chicken. * Badford's symbol is a chicken. * Liverbird used to be a hen. * Romelu Lukaku has a pet cockerel. * Roman Bürki tires to catch a hen as a training for Der Klassiker. Francis Coquerelin.png|Francis Cockerelin. Bradford chicken.png|The chicken fo Badford. Liverbird chickhen.png|Liverbird as a hen. Romelu Lukaku chicken.png|A photo featuring Lukaku and his pet chicken. Chicken Roman Bürki Bosz.png|Roman Bürki failing to catch the hen. Cow * Failcow, as his name implies, is a cow. * A cow similar to Failcow appears in the Gran Torino's shirt. * Wayne Rooney as Rocky and RTAro Vidal punched cattle meat to train. * Phace Jones is temporary turned into a cow after Mourinho accidentaly shot him with a cow tranquiliser. Mourinho was aiming at Raheem. Falcao Garcia.png|Failcow. Joe Hart Gran Torino.png|The cow on the Gran Torino shirt and symbol. Falcow meat Rooney Rocky.png|Rooney training with cow meat (including Falcow's). Phil Jones Mourinho cow.png|Mourinho riding Jones as a cow. Coyote * Wile Kouyate is a coyote. He is a parody of Wile E. Coyote. Wile Kouyate.png|Wile Kouyate. Crow * A crow is featured in Crow-atia's flag. Dog * Dirty Sanchez has two pet dogs that he loves too much. * Klopp disguises himself as a dog to try to talk to Virgil. * Gareth Bale (as a monkey) once stayed in a Quarentine with many dogs. * Some dogs are pulled in a sled by Zlatan in his quest for the most beautiful woman. These dogs are identical to Sanchez's dogs. * A dog owned by Will Ferrell/Ron Burgundy appears sometimes. ** A dog similar to Burgundy's appears as the pet of a family. * A black dog similar to Sanchez's dogs guides a La Liga referee during a Conspiracy Theory. * Terrier dogs with the face of Schlong Terry serves as Huddersfield Terryer's mascot. Sanchez dogs.png|Sanchez with his two beloved dogs. Dog Roy Burguden.png|Ron Burgundy 's dog. Klopp Virgil dog.png|Klopp disguised as a dog. Bale quarentine cat dog.png|Some dogs in a quarentine. Zlatan dogs.png|Zlatan pulling the dogs in the sled. Referee dog Neymar Messi Suarez.png|The blind referee with his dog. Huddersfield town terrier dog.png|The terriers and the Terryers. Zlatan family dog.png|The dog of the family. Donkey * Piers Moron owned a donkey in Hateful 8 parody. Piers Morgan donkey.png|Piers Moron's donkey. Eagle * An eagle is the mascot and symbol of Cwystal Palace. Crystal Palace Pulis logo eagle.png|Crystal Pulis' logo featuring an eagle. Crystal Palace Pardew car.png|Cwystal Palace's car being piloted by Alan Buttew. Elephant * Two elephants celebrate Yaya Toure's country winning Africa Cup. * Kevin De Bluene is turned into a human-elephant hybrid after Moutinho shot him with elephant tranquiliser just before the Manchester Derby 2017. Ivory Coast Yaya Toure elephants afcon.jpg|Two elephants celebrating along Yaya Tankoure. Kevin de Bruyne elephant.png|Kevin turning into an elephant. Elephant Seal * Brendan Rodgers used to be an elephant seal. He was known as Brendan the Elephant Seal. Brendan the elephant seal.png|Brendan the Elephant Seal. Emu * One emu appeared as an animal that Nigel Fearsome had to guess. Emu.png|The emu. Fish * Many fish and other sea creatures) with parody names write on them appeared in some videos whenever undersea was shown. The parodies are: ** JT Sperm Whale (a sperm whale parody of John Terry); ** Theo Whalecott (a blue whale parody of Theo Walcott); ** Andy Carroll (a seahorse parody of Andy Carroll); ** Octopersie (an octopus parody of Van Persie); ** Stingray Parlour (a stingray parody of Ray Parlour); ** Sole Campbell (a sole parody of Sol Campbell); ** Dirk Trout (a trout parody of Dirk Kuyt); ** El Hadji Diouf (an eel parody of El Hadji Diouf); ** Finding Neymar (a clownfish parody of Neymar and Finding Nemo); ** Oscarp (a carp parody of Oscar); ** Demba Ba-rracuda (a barracuda parody of Demba Ba); ** Salmon Kalou (a salmon parody of Salomon Kalou); ** Prawn Wright Phillips (a prawn parody of Shaun Wright-Phillips); ** John Oyster (a oyster parody of John Oster); ** David Sea-man (a diver silhouette parody of David Seaman). * Salmonman Rondon has the face of a salmon. * Chewy Suarez appeared as a shark in the Jaws parody called Teeth. * Barcelona and Real players used respectively clownfish and anglerfish costumes in a parody. Zlatan fish.png|Zlatan swimming with many fishes. Sea fish 2.png|More fish parodies. Sea fish.png|Even more fish parodies. Suarez shark front.png|Suarez shark's front view. Suarez shark side.png|Suarez shark's side view. Salmonman Rondon.png|Salmonman Rondon. Gomez.png|Finding Neymar, a parody of Finding Nemo. Goat * Mario and his brother Felix are goats. * A goat represents the GOAT (Greatest Of All Time). Mario Felix Gotze.png|Mario Goatze and his brother Feliz Goatze. Hornet * A hornet serves as WTFord's mascot. Watford hornet Cleverley Sucess.png|The hornet mascot and the hornet logo of WTFord. Horse * Andy Carrallwaysinjured has the body of a horse. * A fan punched a police horse that he mistake for Andy Carroll. * Three horses appeared in the Hateful 8 parody. One is a mare owned by Clare Balding; she almost marries JT. The other two horses include one owned by Emmanuel Lazybayor and another presumably owned by Piers Moron. * Many horses appeared during one Wacky Races special. * Zlatan ride a horse in order to look for the most beautiful woman in the world. * Pep,si? Guardiola is turned into a human-horse hybrid after Mourinho shot him with elephant tranquiliser just before the Manchester Derby 2017. Andy Carroll.png|Andy Carrallwaysinjured. John Terry horse bed.png|Terry smoking with Clare's horse. Emmanuel Adebayor horse.png|Emmanuel's ridding his horse. Piers Morgan donkey.png|A horse alongside Piers Moron's donkey. Zlatan horse.png|Zlatan riding a horse. Pep Guardiola horse.png|Pep after he turned into a horse. Wenger Carroll horse.png|Two horses being ridden during the Premier League Wacky Races Gand National Special. Lemur * James Milner brings a lemur insted of Thomas Lemar as a contestant for the C-Factor. Lion * Three sleeping lions appear on Engbland's logo. * Brough, Reading and Bland Rovers have lions as their mascots. * Ronald Cowman wears a lion hat during one parody abour Wanyama. Some Tottenham players do the same in the following season. England logo.png Middlesbrough mascot lion.png|Brough's mascot. Reading mascot lion.png|Reading's mascot. Blackburn Rovers mascot lion.png|Bland Rovers' mascot. Ronald Koeman Southampton lion Wanyama.png|Coeman with Side-o Mane lion mask. Tottenham Wanyama Kane Alli Walker Rose Eriksen lion.png|Tottenham players praising Wanyama. Llama * Adam the Llama is shaped like a llama. Adam the Llama old.png|Adam the Llama's old design. Adam the Llama.png|Adam the Llama's new design, now with a human head. Magpie * A magpie serves as Nescastle Disunited's mascot. Newcastle Magpie Rafa Benitez.png|A Magpie as a vehicle for Newcastle Disunited. Monkey * Gareth Bale used to look like a monkey. * A moneky friendly with Woy appears twice. Bale monkey example.png|Bale as a monkey. Roy Hodgson monkey.png|Woy feeding his monkey friend. Moth * Many moth appeared in the Euro 2016 final. Ostrich * Liverbird is an ostrich. * A journalist ostrich is scared of Nigel Fearsome. Liverbird.png|The Liverbird as an ostrich. Liverpool logo.png|The Liverbird with Klopp's head. Ostrich reporter.png|The ostrich reporter that Nigel Fearsome hates. Owl * Woy Bogdson has the body of an owl. He calls himself a FWOG (Football Wizard Owl Genius). * Zlatan shoots an owl during his quest for the most beautiful woman in the world. Woy Bogdson.png|Wot Bogdson's render. Owl dead.png|The owl killed by Zlatan. Parrot * David Silva had a parrot in his shoulder at one Candidate for FIFARCE16's cover. David Silva pirate parrot.png|David Silva with a pirate on his shoulder. Penguin * A penguin is featured in Brrrnley's logo. Burnley logo.png|A penguin on Brrrnley's logo. Pig * Not So Super Mario's micro pig named Super appears under his hat. * Schweinstiger used to have the head of a pig. * Many pigs appear during a match protest. Super pig Adam the Llama Mario Balotelli.png|Super the pig on Mario's head. Schweinsteiger sled.png|Schweinstiger. Pigeon * A pigeon is in Newcaslte's logo. Newcastle logo pigeon.png|Newcastle Disunited's logo featuring a pigeon. Rat * Marco Veryratty has some rat features. He sometimes appears in the size of a rat as well. Reindeer * Many reindeer pulling sleds appeared during Christmas time, specially in the Wacky Races. * Darren Rudolph is a reindeer as a reference to Rudolph the Red Nosed Deer. * Eric Dier appeared as a reindeer when his parody name was Eric Deer. Reindeer sled Jamie Vardy.png|A reindeer pulling a Nigelesster City's sled with Jamie Vardy. Darren Rudolph.png|Darren Rudolph. Eric Dier deer Giroud.png|Eric Dier as a deer. Rhinoceros * Sidecar Bearandrhino, as its name implies, is shaped like a bear cub and a rhinoceros. Sidecar Bearandrhino.png Scorpion * Kane tosses an scorpion in Oliver Girude's face during a Scorpion Kick Challenge. Harry Kane scorpion.png|Kane holding a scorpion. Seagull * Brighton's logo features the manager Chris Hughton with the body of a seagull. * A seagull follows Eric Cantona. It helped him find out who have milked Moaninho. Seagull Eric Cantona.png|The seagull tormenting Eric. Sheep * Philip Lamb, a retired footballer, is a lamb with white wool. * One female sheep with black wool appears during one Wacky Race and detonates Astonishingly Bad Villa's after pressing a TNT button set by Wile Kouyate. Philip Lamb Atletico.png|Philip Lamb's old design. Philip Lamb new Real Madrid.png|Philip Lamb's new design. Ewe Aston Villa.png|An ewe of Gaston Villa. Snail * A snail appeared as one of the answers of the slowest thing during Germazing X Les Blose in Euro 2016. Olivier Giroud turtle snail.png|A snail as one of the alternatives. Squirrel * Toby Eldersquirrel, as his name implies, used to be a squirrel. Toby Eldersquirrel.png|Toby Eldersquirrel. Swan * It'saswan,see? FC's symbol and mascot is a swan. He serves as the club's main vehicle in the Footballer 1 rounds. * Bryan Swansuiton, a Chiefs New Reporter at Sky Sports New, has the appearence of a swan. * A mother swan appeared with her cygnets when Whinger sang a parody of the music For the First Time in Forever from Frozen. She got worried when Whinger tossed up the babies, who presumabely died. Swansea swan car.png|The Swan car. Wenger swan.png|Whinger holding the cygnets while their mother watches. Tiger * Schweintiger had the body of a tiger. Schweinsteiger sled.png|Schweinstiger. Turkey * A turkey appears as a symbol of I love Turkey. It also serves as a player. Turtle * Oxlade Chamberlain used to be a turtle as a parody of the Amazing Teenage Ninja Turtles. * A turtle appeared as one of the answers of the slowest thing during Germazing X Les Blose in Euro 2016. * Seaturtles with the head of Ronaldo appeared in one music video. Olivier Giroud turtle snail.png Whale * A whale appears on the Whales Derby. She looks just like Theo Whalecott. * Theo Whalecott and JT Sperm Whale often appear underwater. Zlatan fish.png Wolf * Wolwesburger's mascot is a werewolf. * Wolves' symbol features the face of a wolf. Trivia * Despite having the face of John Terry, the Terryer mascot of Huddersfield is possibly female beacause it doesn't cork its leg when it pees. ** That could be an animation oversight or because the animators didn't have time, so they kept the same model. ** Also, some male dogs pee just like the female ones. * In the 442oons universe, animal tranquiliser turns people into human-animal hybrids. The effects last 24 hours. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Non-footballer characters Category:Footballers